Every Girl Deserves Time
by CaramelToffeeFudge
Summary: Every girl deserved to spend time with her boyfriend, why was she any different? Oh yeah, her boyfriend was Iron Man Rated M


Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man: Armoured Adventures, but I do own the love for it

_Whitney's thoughts_

**_Tony's thoughts_**

* * *

Whitney had had it. It was bad enough she hadn't seen Tony in 2 weeks and she hadn't had any _alone _time with him, but when she finally got time and him, he was taken away from her by his friends or someone somewhere would need **Iron Man**. She was furious and fuming. She was also hurt and upset. Being rejected and ignored by her dad was one thing, but by Tony, it literally broke her heart.

_Enough is enough. He is __**my**__ boyfriend so I have __**every**__ right to be with him whenever. _

She wanted him, and she wanted him_ now_

Whitney sighed, she knew she sounded like a spoilt brat, but it just wasn't fair! She just missed him. Really missed him. A lot.

She needed him to notice her. So she was going to do the only thing she could do and do very well. Cause a scene.

* * *

It was lunch time and everyone was in the cafeteria. All on the same table, Whitney was in between Tony and Pepper, Pepper was next to Gene, who was next to Happy. Rhodey was in the middle of Tony and Happy.

Everyone was talking and chatting lively, everyone _except _Whitney.

It was very obvious that something was off with her, she hadn't been speaking much all day, which was odd because she could rival Pepper in that category, she was playing with her food, her eyes were heavy and her aura was just….not Whitney.

_Even _Whitney's arch enemy Vanessa could tell there was something wrong with her.

_Everything is going according to plan  
_

After a couple more minutes of listening to the random chatter around her, Whitney decided to step into action. She flicked her hair so that her bangs would fall over her face, then within seconds…she began to cry.

Not sob.

Cry.

(Mind you she had had years of practice fake crying to get her dad's attention. Who knew it would come in handy one day?)

Tears were streaming down her face. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth to try and quieten down. The first person who noticed her was Gene, of course he would, he was the most observant person she knew, then it was Pepper and Happy, and it took off from there. Within 5 minutes, the whole cafeteria was aware of the fact that Whitney Stane was _crying.  
_

_Perfect  
_

''Hey, Whit….you ok?'' Tony asked beside her

She sniffled (quite loudly at that) when she realised all the attention was on her.

_F__inally_

When she felt Tony try to reach for her hand underneath the table she stood up from her chair abruptly, and ran out the cafeteria crying, leaving behind a boyfriend with a puzzled and hurt look on his face, confused friends, and students with surprised yet interested looks on their faces. Soon there was an uprising murmur spreading amongst them.

''Dude, what's up with her?'' Happy asked Tony

''I don't know, she's been acting strange all day'' Tony said disgruntled ''and I'm starting to think it's got something to do with me''

''I doubt that. Maybe it's girl problems..you know'' Rhode said suggestively, raising his eyebrows

''Ugh, what's wrong with you boys?! Why do you always think because we cry it's automatically got to be a ' girl problem'?!... Pepper scolded Rhodey

Pepper and Rhodey engaged in a heated 'discussion', but were cut short when they heard something from the oldest and wisest member of the group

''She's hurting'' Gene spoke up

''Hurting? From what?'' Asked Rhodey

''I think you mean, by whom'' Gene corrected as he stared intently at Tony, prompting everyone else to also stare at him

''Me? I haven't done anything'' Tony said defending himself

''It's not what you think you have not done, rather it's what you have done'' Gene said wisely, as he grabbed his tray, ready to leave …''In your case, actions speak louder than words'' And with that he took off, handing in his tray and leaving the cafeteria

''Man, I hate when he goes all ancient riddley on us, It makes my brain think, a lot'' Rhodey complained

''Yeah, but that's why he's Gene!''… Pepper said also picking up her tray …''And that's why he's my boyfriend. Tony, make sure you find Whitney and sort this out. Obviously it's you that's made her so upset (Rhodey: _Pepper!_)Oooops, sorry didn't mean it like that. Just sort it out. Good luck'' with that, she was off.

Tony dropped his head onto the table with a defeated sigh

''Look man, after school today go find her and see what's wrong with her. At least you would've tried'' Rhodey encouraged Tony as the bell rung, signalling the end of lunch

''Agreed. Later dudes, Im off to History'' Happy said

''Off to Physics'' Rhodey latered them

Tony groaned and got up, heading to Arts

_**Girls=Trouble **_or rather_** Whitney=Trouble  
**_

* * *

Lying face down on her pillow, Whitney Stane huffed. Her plan had worked, she had gotten Tony's attention, as well as the rest of the school's. Now, she was just going to wait.

And wait she did.

A few hours later, she received a knock on her door.

''Who is it?'' She called out

''A Mr Stark is here to see you Miss Stane'' Replied Whitney's maid Sally

''Send him in''

Whitney put on her upset face as she waited for Tony to enter.

''Err, hey'' Tony said as he ruffled the back of his hair nervously. Whitney was sitting cross legged playing with her fingers in front of her. …''Hi''… she said back, not looking up once. Tony sat on the bed carefully, not knowing what to say or do. There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes, which to Tony seemed like hours. Then he decided to say something but was cut off when he felt warm arms encircle him, causing him to fall back towards the bed.

''Oh Tony, I missed you'' Sighed Whitney, nuzzling the side of his neck. ''I missed you so much''

Tony not understanding pulled her back to look at her.

She shyly gazed up at him through her thick eyelashes. Faintly he could see wet drops of tears still lingering on them.

'What are you talking about Whit, I haven't gone anywhere'' He cursed. He shouldn't have said that.

Cause when he did, she erupted again, and this time for Whitney, it was real.

''I've missed you so much Tony. I haven't been alone with you in weeks. I haven't spent time with you in so long. _Everytime_ I tried to be alone with you someone or something would always get in the way. At first it was fine, but then it started happening all the time. Rhodey would take you away, and if it wasn't him it was Pepper or Gene. And when it was neither of them it would be Iron Man. And I understand that you have a duty to do, you _are_ Iron Man but, it's just not fair. Then I began to think you didn't want to be with me anymore. I thought you were rejecting me and ignoring me just the way my father had, and I couldn't take it, I just couldn't. I don't mind if it's my dad, but if it's you, my heart won't take it. I love you Tony and I ju―''

She didn't get to finish, cause she was silenced with a warm pair of lips.

The tender and chaste kiss turned into a kiss of passion and of dominance. When they finally separated for air, panting and breathless, their foreheads rested against each other

''Whitney, I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you feel that way. I swore I'd never do what you're father did and I ended up doing just that. Forgive me. I missed you to, It hasn't been the same recently, and I've needed you'' Tony wrapped his arms around Whitney's waist, flipping her so she was underneath him. He kissed her neck fervently, arms tightening around her when he heard her moans of approval.

''I forgive you. You can never be like my father, never'' She sighed, running her hands through his hair, fingering the hair at his nape. He brought his lips back to hers and kissed her once more ''I love you Whit''

Whitney looked into his eyes one last time before she proceeded kissing him again.

Tony pulled her closer and she tightened her arm around his neck. Whitney melted into the kiss. Whitney moaned as she felt Tony's hands move up and down her. Brushing the side of her breasts and palming her thighs.

It had been so long since they'd been intimate. So long.

''We haven't done this in some time. Ive missed it'' Whitney said as she tugged on the hem of Tony's shirt

''I know. Let's promise to never let it happen again'' Tony said as he pressed butterfly kisses down her throat, with his hands running down and under her skirt.

Whitney nodded in agreement as she switched them over, so she was on top. They both sat up as she straddled him, her skirt bunched up at her hips, and his erection straining against his trousers.

He took his trousers off and the strain lessened. Her core rubbed against him. She rocked her hips once, twice then again and again. They both groaned at the friction.

It was satisfying but not fulfilling. Whitney sighed as she buried her head in Tony's neck, her breathing speeding up.

They carried on rocking, hips thrusting, pelvis's grinding, and core's rubbing. It felt _good_. Tony's hands stroked Whitney's back, pulling her shirt up and over her head, leaving her in her white bra.

''Have you got any protection?'' Whitney panted, her hands braced against Tony's chest. She heard him groan and answer no.

She too groaned. She didn't have any. Guess they'd have to come the old fashioned way. They kept rocking against each other. Their movements stimulating their releases.

Tony fell back onto the bed, his head cushioned on the pillows. Whitney threw her head back in pleasure as the heated friction continued to grow.

She could feel a coil building in the pit of her stomach. ''Oh, Tony, I'm close'' She breathed heavily. He looked up at her, her eyes were closed and her lips parted in an O.

He could feel himself nearing the edge, but if he came, his pants would become messy, very messy.

''Whit, I'm close but If I come it'll be sticky an―'' She cut him off by pressing her finger to his lips.

''When you're about to come, tell me ok?'' She told him and he nodded

They continued moving, just focusing on the feeling. If they couldn't get the real thing they'd take what they could get.

Whitney was nearing, so she sped up her movements and rocked harder.

''Oh'' She looked down at Tony and whispered ''Im there'' and threw her head back as she saw nirvana. She saw stars behind her eye lids.

Tony rocked against her a few more times as she came down from her high, and just as that was happening, he was reaching his high.

''Whit'' he chocked out ''I'm coming''

Quickly he felt that familiar feeling of bliss. Whitney stuck her hand down his boxers and pumped him. He came in her hands mumbling her name against her lips.

* * *

Minutes later, when both had fully recovered from their highs, they had settled down in Whitney's bed (after making sure the door was locked) wrapped up together, with her lying on his chest. Whitney sighed happily, every girl deserved to spend time with her boyfriend, why was she any different?

Oh yeah, her boyfriend was Iron Man (skeptical face)

Whitney was brought out of her thoughts by Tony, ''I know I cant promise something like that wont happen again Whit, but I can promise that I'll _try _for it not to happen again'' He promised as he kissed her forehead, then her cheeks then her lips.

And with every word, Whitney believed him, because he was _nothing _like her father.

_**Nothing**_

* * *

My first actual 'smut/lemon'

Whatcha think?.... R&R

Thanks

X


End file.
